secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Righteous Iron Fist
Righteous Iron Fist, usually known simply as "Iron Fist" or "I.F.", is a Teen Grid nation led by Fenix Hudson. It was officially established circa November, 2007, with the establishment of the new nation combined remnants of the Teen Resistance Movement and Black Fire. The origin of Righteous Iron Fist traces back to Summer of 2007, making it a product of the 3rd Gridwide War, with a age equivalent to that of Copper Shriner's Spartan Empire. It's final headquarters was the Oadriax Complex of Cascade, in the snow simulators of the Teen Grid's southern end. In late October 2008, Adohi Fenix Hudson openly confronted the Lindens and challenged them, resulting in his execution (permaban). After this, the order from the Adohi was given to Adgmach KJ Teebrook saying Righteous Iron Fist must end all military operations immediately. Righteous Iron Fist soon after forwarded all it's resources to Black Talon. Since this time Black Talon has also disbanded, resulting in a mass loss of former Righteous Iron Fist resources and the wandering or quitting of many Righteous Iron Fist veterans. History Righteous Iron Fist was founded in Late 2007, being composed at first of ex-Teen Resistance Movement, ex-82nd Assault, and ex-Black Fire members. It's primary enemies included the Valkyrie Alliance, Black Talon, and Spartan Empire. It's first base was the Myriax Citadel of Shasta, during a time Iron Fists often refer to as the "Bloodline War", which took place from circa Haloween 2007 to circa Thanksgiving 2007. This engagement reflected it's namesake, being a war between Iron Fist and Bloodline. After this incident, Righteous Iron Fist planned to move to Carroll, but was halted in such relocation plans due to DwiTek. Thus, Iron Fist temporarely was based out of it's Zyzop Shipyard outpost in Bannockburn, a period known as the "Bannockburn Depression". This time was marked by heavy conflict with Black Talon. The "Bannockburn Depression" lasted from early December 2007 to mid January, when Iron Fist begun an age often known as the "First Reformation", when Iron Fist moved to the simulator Pop and established the Teuton Compound. During this time, remnants of Chaos also fused into Iron Fist. A renewed war against Black Talon and Bloodline ensued, along with clashes with British Military, Valkyrie Alliance, and Spartan Empire. Around this time, an army known as Army of the Sith Republic was established and modeled itself after Iron Fist, only to later turn on Iron Fist. When the "First Reformation" ended, Iron Fist went into hibernation for nearly all of April. The "Spring Renewal" came when Iron Fist returned to the Teen Grid right before the end of April, and took up house in Yarmouth for the Thule Complex. Righteous Iron Fist essentially turned it's foriegn policy around at this time, making peace with most it's enemies and declaring war on New Rome and it's allies. This era ended when Iron Fist moved to Derby for Summer, during which time they participated in the beginning of the Fourth Gridwide War. Iron Fist then moved to the Oadriax Complex of Cascade. In Late October 2008 several military operations by Righteous Iron Fist proved successful, although they were small in scale. The Oadriax Complex was nearly done in construction, and the new Pazite equipment had been released. Around this time Adohi Fenix Hudson openly confronted and challenged the Lindens, and in return they executed Fenix Hudson and Constanzo Barbosa. In the frenzy of the moment, Fenix Hudson returned on his alternative avatar Amalek Constantine and confronted the main Linden, Blue Linden, in an argument. This huge display of rebellion against the far-left policies of Linden Lab resulted in Fenix Hudson's ultimate execution from Second Life via account and IP ban. KJ Teebrook, as Adgmach, was given full control of Iron Fist after this. After the order from Fenix Hudson to disband Iron Fist in the wake of his ban came through, KJ Teebrook disbanded Iron Fist and forwarded all the national resources to Black Talon. Black Talon later disbanded, having all the national resources then be lost to land baron sales. Many of the former Iron Fists quit or went into other armies, with the memory of Righteous Iron Fist still being strong in many remaining grid residents. Culture Righteous Iron Fist has its own distinct culture. Using the highly controversial Enochian language, Iron Fists often veil themselves in their convictions. Iron Fist, being heavily Christian and Conservative in values, is very strong on such convictions regarding it's citizens and soldiers. Righteous Iron Fist does have a civilian group; the Citizenry Sector, and advocates strongly for the return of the Law and Order present in the Teen Grid's past years. The Iron Fists currently are focused on conquest of the Teen Grid to rid of it of it's current corruption. Righteous Iron Fist maintained its ideas and convictions as a strong and ideological Teen Grid army and nation up until its disbandment in October 2008. Category: Military Groups Category:Teen SL